teacherwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
CD
CD Guy is one of the oldest men in Teacher Wars, being alive from a thousand years ago (back then he was the Thinker) and was killed by the Eye of Rachel. Appearance CD Guy always has his mouth open revealing his two upper teeth, and his eyes keep staring at one thing for ten minutes. He always wears a black vest over a blue blouse and black pants. He is also bald. Background Several thousand years ago, he was sitting in his signature pose, with his chin resting on his left hand. He was called the "Thinker" by the people there, because they thought he was always thinking. In fact, he was saying "CD!: all the time, asking for someone to put a CD in his mouth so he can read it. Nobody understood him of course, because back then English didn't exist. They then saw the Thinker driving the Bus for Humans and thought that he was thinking all the time on how to invent the bus. He asked them if they're human, and if they were, they could enter the bus. He soon took people all around the world with his bus for over a thousand years, and he learned all the languages of the world. During the Teacher Wars, when Joshua became one of his passangers, he dropped at Egypt where Paul was doing ar-ar-ar-archeolagy on the Thinker. Joshua started thinking in a Buddhist way and claimed that CD Guy is a reincarnation of the Thinker, and not the Thinker himself. Paul claimed that that was irrelevant and put him on the discipline sheet for that using one of the 72,000,000 pens in his pocket. Scott asked Joshua what a reincarnation was, and praying to the Buddha Joshua answered 'It is when someone dies and their soul goes to another body!". Scott didn't believe it, and CD Guy himself claimed that it wasn't true. During the end of the Teacher Wars, he took Madame Shan, Paul, Scott, Joshua, Nabada, Azam, Tired Maya, and Sarah to the places they asked. Madame Shan wanted to go to Paris, Paul wanted to go to Greece to do ar-ar-ar-cheolagy on the Thinker, Scott wanted to go back to Australia to run away from the Teacher Wars, Joshua wanted to go to the largest Buddhist Temple, Nabada wanted to go back to Atteition Tower, Azam wanted to go to her city (a tree beside a waterfall), Tired Maya wanted to rest in the bus because as she said "Walah I'm tired, 3anzhad!" and Sarah wanted to Atteition Tower as well as her husband and Rachel were fighting. After taking them all to their corresponding places, the Battle of Atteition Tower ended with Mahdi's victory, and Rachel was locked up inside the Tower. She thne betrayed her partner Kevin Jupiter and sucked his blood, gaining his powers. She transformed from a woman with the Eye of Rachel to a gigantic eye, known as the Great Eye of Rachel. When the Great Eye of Rachel was looking down at Earth, she tried to point herself at Waterfall-Tree City, and Azam was scared asked for someone to get her away. CD Guy came and got her away to North of Iran, and Azam said "Norss of Iran agaiiiiiiiiiin!". The Great Eye of Rachel then looked at North of Iran and the bus exploded in fear. With the bus exploding, CD Guy and Azam both died. Before Azam died however, CD Guy got hit by the bus's explosion, and while his motherboard was about to explode as well, he said his lost words "S-s-s-s-s-s-CD!" and exploded, killing Azam as well. When Mahdi defeated the Great Eye of Rachel, he was brought back to life along with all the other dead Teachers. Quotes * "Are you human? You have a bus!" * "CD!" * "Rebin, Aran, and Manar are in Pak CD!" * "لا تسبب مشكلة في الحافلة" Category:Teacher